Impassibilité
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Rune remplace Minos au tribunal. Pourtant, celui-ci revient plus tôt, mais au lieu de reprendre son travail, il laisse le Balrog s'en charger, tandis que lui se met en tête de le sortir de ce masque d'impassibilité ennuyant. Pauvre Rune, difficile de juger les âmes dans ces conditions... Yaoi (le contraire serait étonnant de ma part)
1. Chapter 1

**Un tout nouveau OS sur Saint Seiya ! **

**(OS que j'ai choisi de diviser en deux parties. Pourquoi ? Euh... Bah je voulais le publier le jour de mon anniversaire mais vu que je ne l'ai toujours pas fini... bref !)**

**Pairing: Minos du Griffon x Rune du Balrog (aussi écrit Lune du Balron ou encore René du Balron. Perso, je me suis habitué à lire Rune du Balrog alors je continue dans cette lancée, hein?)**

**What else ? J'adore ce pairing ! *o***

**Ah, et j'ai peut-être -surement même- dû oublier de me corriger. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes o/**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Impassibilité<strong>

–« Bouh ! »

Elégamment, Rune sursauta. Puis il grogna, une expression douloureuse sur le visage et porta une main à son crâne. Et voilà, ses migraines le reprenaient. Merci qui ?

–« Seigneur Minos... », grinça le procureur pour seules salutations en se massant la tempe.

Souriant d'un air plein de sadisme habituel, ce dernier sortit de l'ombre. Il s'avança pour être aux côtés de son bras droit qui était derrière son bureau, ravi de son petit effet. Il était arrivé de façon tout à fait discrète, cosmos camouflé et pas feutré expressément pour surprendre le Balrog – une mauvaise habitude.

Au bas des marches, une âme tremblait, attendant visiblement son jugement mais cela était un détail peu important aux yeux du juge d'Hadès. Ses pupilles malicieuses restaient fixées sur son remplaçant qui n'en quittait pas moins ses priorités – à savoir, son travail.

–« Donc… », marmonna ce dernier, faisant totalement abstraction de la présence de son supérieur en se concentrant sur son épais registre pour reprendre son jugement. « Pour les péchés dont vous êtes accusés, votre sentence est la deuxième prison. »

Le marteau claqua sur le bureau et, l'accusé disparu dans un dernier cri de terreur… qui fit grimacer une fois de plus le procureur.

–« La séance est levée. Au suivant ! »

Le Griffon profita de cette courte pause pour se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de son comparse, approchant sa bouche de son oreille abritée derrière le rideau blanc de ses cheveux.

–« Quelle ardeur au travail… », souffla-t-il, fasciné. « Je suis heureux de voir que je peux compter sur toi en cas de besoin… »

Il laissa volontairement son souffle caresser le morceau de chair et fut bien tenté par l'idée de le mordiller.

Royalement, une fois de plus, Rune l'ignora. Il s'adressait au nouveau venu avec indifférence, lui récitant ces mêmes mots qu'il ressortait inlassablement à tous les condamnés qui passaient devant lui. Il semblait se moquer totalement de la présence de Minos. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de le déstabiliser de la sorte.

Intérieurement, Rune était blasé.

Son supérieur n'était pas censé se trouver là mais en réunion avec les seigneurs Rhadamanthe et Eaque. Il avait donc été convenu qu'il prendrait sa place jusqu'à l'aube, c'est pourquoi il en venait à la conclusion que celui-ci n'était pas du tout venu reprendre son travail. Même s'ils avaient terminé plus tôt leur affaire, son supérieur allait profiter de la tranquillité jusqu'aux heures convenues. Il s'agissait surement d'une de ses nouvelles lubies : venir l'ennuyer pendant ses jugements.

Avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait, le procureur savait que le juge d'Hadès ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait. C'était assez évident de comprendre que ses intentions étaient tout sauf bonnes à ce jour.

Oh, il s'y était habitué aux farces de son supérieur. Et puis il avait toujours su être extrêmement maître de lui lorsque ce dernier s'était mis en tête de l'importuner d'essayer de le perturber – chose qui semblait être devenu une attraction pour lui. Ce n'était pas rare que Minos vienne s'amuser à le déranger de façons variés… A se demander où il allait pécher ses trouvailles.

Ce souffle chaud qui lui caressait l'oreille n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Il avait déjà testé cette technique quelques fois auparavant. Heureusement pour lui, il avait vite réussit à faire abstraction de ces frissons qui lui remontaient le long de l'échine... Tout de même, il était loin le temps des ballons d'eau à la sortie du tribunal – quoique le coup du cri dans son oreille n'était pas tout récent. Mais, entre ça et les louches tentatives d'approche de son supérieur, il préférait encore rentrer tremper chez lui…

Tout ça pour dire que Rune n'appréciait pas la bonne humeur du Griffon. C'était toujours synonyme de problèmes et de provocations sensuelles.

–« Rune… Tu ne m'écoutes pas. », lui reprocha-t-il tranquillement, frottant son nez contre son oreille.

Il ne reçut qu'un pauvre regard en biais de son subalterne avant que ce dernier ne reporte son attention sur le prochain condamné. Il étouffa un ricanement. Même si le blandin s'appliquait à rester parfaitement stoïque, il avait pu noter la légère lueur agacée dans son regard. Ca lui plaisait. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Minos le regarda juger le nouveau venu.

Toujours droit, indifférent, impartial, méticuleux… Rune jugeait avec professionnalisme. Rien à redire sur son travail. C'était agaçant. Aucune parole de travers ou de trop, aucun geste inutile ou déplacé… Chaque détail était consciencieusement pensé, calculé avec soin. Personne s'appliquait autant à la tâche que le Balrog.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

–« Sixième prison, troisième vallée, hm… ? », minauda tranquillement le juge avec curiosité. « Je serais curieux de connaître la nature de ses péchés… »

–« Toutes mes excuses Seigneur Minos, mais les morts continuent d'arriver et… »

Sa langue claqua contre son palais avec désapprobation.

–« Aller, donne-moi juste quelques détails… C'est un ordre, Rune. Oserais-tu refuser d'obéir à un ordre direct de ton supérieur ? »

L'interpellé ne masqua pas son soupir excédé en retournant à sa page. Minos en ricana, pas le moins du monde offusque de cette réaction. C'était la seule personne à qui il autorisait un tel comportement, un tel affront. Un autre serait déjà la victime de ses fils menaçants. Un autre, mais pas Rune. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était justement ces réactions qu'il recherchait chez lui. Qu'il aimait le tirer de sa routine trop paisible pour être agréable.

Au fond, il ne faisait que mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie monotone. Le Balrog devrait lui en être reconnaissant.

–« Bien sûr que non, monseigneur. », répondit ce dernier de son ton plat sans lui adresser le moindre coup d'œil. « Cet homme a péché, croulant littéralement dans la luxure durant son existence entière. »

–« Mais encore ? », roucoula le curieux.

–« Attouchements sur ses sœurs aînées durant son enfance, viols répétés, actes de pédophilie, abus répétés sur sa femme et tromperies fréquentes. »

Comme toujours, le récit était désintéressé mais le Griffon se passa une langue mutine sur ses lèvres. Son regard ne cessait de scruter son cher Balrog, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

–« La totale quoi. »

Seul le silence acquiesça.

Le regard lilas se tourna finalement vers lui, attendant visiblement l'autorisation de poursuivre ses jugements. Il le fit poireauter ainsi quelques longues secondes, s'amusant à lui rendre son observation avec un plaisir évident. Rune ne baissait jamais les yeux face à lui. C'était bien le seul, tout autre spectre inférieur à lui finissait par baisser les yeux. C'était distrayant un tel comportement venant de son imperturbable bras droit.

Minos avait vraiment envie de le percer à jour, de voir s'effriter cette indifférence barbante pour laisser place à autre chose. N'importe quoi : soupires, rires, pleurs… _plaisir_...

Voir Rune rouge de désirs, le regard brumeux, le corps tremblant, la peau trempée de sueur, les cheveux ébouriffés autour de lui, l'expression partagée entre soumission et jouissance… C'était un de ses grands fantasmes.

Il se pourlécha les lèvres.

_Assez fantasmé, place à la réalité_, songea-t-il avec motivation : il désirait ardemment cette vision.

Rune continuait de regarder son supérieur avec lassitude.

Son regard gris-violet brillait, ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Il l'avait compris très rapidement à force de le côtoyer. Il avait ce regard à chaque fois qu'il avait une idée. Or, à chaque fois qu'il avait une idée, c'était une mauvaise.

Retenant poliment un soupir, le procureur impatient fini par lui demander l'autorisation de poursuivre son travail. Il aurait volontiers ajouté « en paix » mais il se doutait que le juge trouverait exprès quelque chose pour ne pas lui accorder cette joie. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir qu'il lui montre son ennuie. Alors il s'abstint et attendit… Il eut finalement l'autorisation tant désirée.

Mais le sourire qu'eut le Griffon ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Encore.

Le marteau frappa sur le bureau alors qu'il réclamait son prochain accusé. Les portes imposantes s'ouvrirent alors et un énième personnage pénétra dans le tribunal, sa démarche hésitante comme de coutume, le pas trainant. Il siffla de mécontentement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire pour cette fois.

Une fois l'homme au centre de la place, il ne tarda pas réclamer son identité pour ensuite aller feuilleter l'épais registre devant lui. Il avait toujours procédé de la sorte.

–« Enoncez vos péchés. »

Alors que l'homme s'exécutait honteusement sous l'écoute attentive et morne du procureur, ce dernier retint son souffle.

Sans gêne, Minos était en train de lui mordiller l'oreille. Comme ça, sans raison – surement pour s'amuser en fait.

Il grinça des dents. La chaleur lui grimpa aux joues mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, espérant que son cher supérieur se lasse rapidement de son jeu en le voyant ne pas réagir à ses attentions – ce qui, au contraire, le motivait à poursuivre.

Tous les deux étant de grands entêtés, lequel des deux auraient le dernier mot ?

Rune n'accorda pas le moindre regard à son condamné qui, lui, était éberlué de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le Balrog n'attendit pas la fin de ses aveux, le nez dans son livre, et l'envoya prestement dans la prison adaptée pour se débarrasser de ce spectateur indésirable.

Il avait beau être maître de lui, il n'était, mais vraiment pas, habitué à ce genre de traitement. De plus, son hypersensibilité aux sons lui révélait très bien les bruits pourtant légers de sussions sur sa peau, le dérangeant irrémédiablement dans son travail et le déconcentrant suffisamment à son goût.

Le Balrog inspira longuement pour essayer d'oublier ces pincements affamés sur son oreille.

–« Seigneur Minos, comptez-vous reprendre votre poste ? » L'interrogea-t-il aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumée.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, il prit bien son temps avant de lâcher enfin son lobe.

–« Non, bien sûr que non… Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, mon cher Rune... », Répondit tranquillement le visé avec un coup de langue sur le morceau de chair rougi.

Et les audiences reprirent. De même que le jeu qui, de toute façon, n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de cesser.

Rune déglutit.

Alors que les mordillements avaient fait place à un souffle brûlant, une main du juge s'était mise à le masser alors que l'autre caressait innocemment sa nuque du bout des doigts. La première était plus fourbe. D'abord l'épaule, geste innocent mais tout de même perturbant, puis elle avait commencé à descendre. Elle massait par-dessus le tissu, s'attardait sur certaines zones comme la poitrine, et les abdos, puis remontait pour pincer pile un mamelon invisible sous l'épaisse tenue sombre qu'il portait.

En tout bon sadique qu'il était, Minos s'attardait sur cette zone. Longuement. Tortueusement. Sadiquement.

Le procureur peinait à rester concentré. Habituellement, Minos n'allait pas jusque-là lorsqu'il choisissait de le déranger. Il s'était toujours arrêté aux bruits et vannes gênantes. Jamais il n'était allé jusqu'à le toucher de la sorte.

C'était tellement perturbant…

–« Eh bien, Rune ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Continue, tu vois bien que cette âme attend son jugement… », fit moqueusement remarquer son tortionnaire.

Il voulut rétorquer qu'il y parviendrait mieux s'il cessait là son petit manège, mais il savait que son supérieur ne s'en délecterait que davantage.

Mâchoire crispée, il entreprit de porter son jugement.

Une exclamation étouffée glissa de ses lèvres.

Joueur, le Griffon venait d'apposer ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Sa bouche s'appliquait à la dévorer de baisers et de coups de langues qui, à chaque instant, semblait faire naître un nouveau brasier en lui. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et la morsure sur sa pomme d'Adam n'arrangea rien. De même que celles qui suivirent à la jonction de son épaule.

Douleur, lèches, baisers silencieux, puis baisers bruyants, re-morsure, nouvelle léchouille tortueuse sur la zone endolorie…

Et cette main qui continuait à lui caresser le torse…

Et l'autre qui dessinait des arabesques complexes dans sa nuque sous son vêtement…

Rune s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant fi de cette fièvre dangereuse qui le consumait et annonça à son interlocuteur – non sans difficulté – qu'il était destiné à la troisième prison. Celui-ci disparu, ses rougeurs reflétant les siennes.

_Pitié, que tout cela cesse…_, implorait-il en silence, luttant pour conserver un souffle régulier plus ou moins normal.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Il glapit franchement, le regard exorbité, lorsque la main de son seigneur vint se poser sur son entrejambe.

–« Tout va bien Rune… ? », se moqua-t-il, le ton doucereux et lent. « Je te sens… crispé… »

Il gémit.

Le visage du juge était si proche que son souffle, qu'il trouvait bien trop chaud à son goût, touchait sa joue et la pression encore légère sur son bas-ventre était de trop.

Le rouge aux joues, haletant avec difficulté sous cette chaleur dévorante qu'il ressentait toujours plus, il s'appliqua à ne surtout pas regarder son supérieur, détournant clairement le regard sur le côté vide de son siège.

Il devina aisément sans le voir le sourire carnassier, de même que ce regard imposant qui semblait lui brûler la peau sans même la toucher.

Minos, lui, était comblé : il avait la preuve que son bras-droit n'était pas infaillible et la gêne qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage et dans ses réactions lui convenait… et lui apportait la confirmation qu'il désirait. Rune était vraiment magnifique sans son masque d'impassibilité. Il comptait bien poursuivre encore le jeu un petit moment.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de ramener celles-ci contre son oreille empourprée.

–« Tu sembles tellement las… Tu aurais bien besoin de te détendre mon pauvre Rune… »

–« A-ah… ! »

Alors que les dents de son supérieur s'étaient de nouveau refermées sur son lobe qu'il suçotait et mordillait tour à tour, sa main posée sur la partie sensible de son anatomie s'était faite plus insistante. A travers son vêtement ample, elle commença à le caresser avec une extrême lenteur, lui soutirant soupirs et gémissements encore difficilement contrôlés.

Une lueur d'amusement brillait dans le regard du juge qui s'autorisa à observer son bras droit.

Il le trouvait tellement magnifique en cet instant. Tellement captivant, excitant. Ses pommettes étaient rouges au possible, ses yeux plissés, son regard brumeux détourné, sa peau enflammée sous la sienne… Il adorait ça. Il adorait ce désir qu'il parvenait à faire naître chez le réputé impassible Rune et la vision qu'offrait ce dernier était la plus séduisante qu'il ait pu voir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il le prendrait là, sur le champ sans même se soucier des âmes spectatrices.

Mais il voulait lui faire perdre la tête, il voulait voir se briser son entêtement. Il voulait le voir le supplier de satisfaire son désir. Voir son visage décomposer par la luxure, le voir prêt à satisfaire lui-même ses envies…

Oui, Minos voulait pervertir cet être impassible et pur qu'était ce spectre à son service.

–« S-suivant… ! »

Le juge hésita entre rires, étonnement et admiration. Malgré tout cela, Rune continuait de résister. Malgré son souffle court, ses joues cramoisies, son regard voilé, sa voix chevrotante… Malgré le désir évident qu'il sentait sous sa main, ce dernier continuait de travailler. Sans même s'adresser à lui. Sans même lui accorder la moindre attention.

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'en dis rien.

Pendant le jugement suivant, il n'avait rien arrêté à ses actions. Le Balrog avait peiné à faire tomber la sentence. Les caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées s'étaient faites bien plus insistantes, plus poussées, plus conséquentes et déstabilisantes. Il avait pris en main la colonne de chair par-dessus le tissu et l'avait longuement caressé de mouvements tortueux avec une lenteur extrême…

Pourtant, Rune n'en dit rien.

Même s'il n'en pouvait plus, il prenait sur lui. Jamais il ne flancherait en plein travail, et l'idée de ne pas donner à son supérieur ce qu'il attendait le motivait à lui résister. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Pas ici, pas pendant qu'il s'évertuait à juger.

Après un long moment de silence, Minos s'adressa à lui avec un sourire mielleux.

–« Bien, je vois que tu es débordé, je ne vais pas te distraire plus longtemps. », lui susurra-t-il, machiavélique, au creux de son oreille.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Minos du Griffon quitta le tribunal.

Rune eut d'abord du mal à le croire. Que Minos abandonne ainsi, ça semblait tellement irréel… Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et ce dernier ne refit pas surface. L'actuel juge ne sut quoi en penser, son désir était toujours là malgré lui et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas aisément à le faire taire… Maudit Griffon.

Il frémit une dernière fois, serrant la mâchoire pour essayer d'oublier la douleur de son bas-ventre et eut un long soupir las. Il avait hâte que cette journée se termine.

–« Suivant… »

#

Des heures plus tard, Rune était de retour dans ses quartiers. Il s'y engouffra avec empressement et se précipita ensuite dans sa salle de bain sans même remarquer l'intrus étendu sur son lit.

Un sourire s'étira dans l'ombre.

Le Balrog, quant à lui, haletant, avait pris appuie sur le lavabo, le corps tremblant. Aucunes sensations ne l'avaient quitté. La douleur mêlée au désir étaient toujours présents dans son bas-ventre.

Il avait pourtant tenu. Il avait tenu des heures durant, assit dans le tribunal derrière son bureau, encore tiraillé par les diverses sensations. Encore tiraillé par le souvenir des gestes de son supérieur, de la caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau, de son souffle contre son oreille, ses morsures...

Rien de tout cela ne parvenait à lui sortir de la tête. C'était bien la première fois de toute son existence qu'il en venait à maudire sa mémoire infaillible.

Cela remontait à bien des heures et pourtant, il se souvenait avec précision des touchers, du tracer des mains expertes sur la tenue sombre, du chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru, de l'intensité de leur appuie sur certaines zones de son corps… Parfois, c'était comme si les dents taquines se refermaient encore sur son oreille. Il haletait.

D'un geste brusque, il se débarrassa de la toge noire. Elle chu à terre alors que son regard épuisé encore bien voilé de désirs scrutait son reflet dans la glace.

Sur sa peau pâle, il voyait les marques rouges laissées par les taquineries de son supérieur.

Il baissa les yeux.

Son érection était elle aussi toujours là, bien présente et surtout, bien douloureuse.

Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de reprendre son souffle… mais il fut à la place assaillit par les souvenirs. Cette bouche dévorant son cou de baisers et de suçons, ces mains qui le caressaient, qui se refermaient sur son sexe…

Il gémit.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à son front avec une grimace douloureuse, la mâchoire serrée… puis elle redescendit alors qu'il se laissait soupirer, cherchant à se calmer. Un sentiment semblable à la résignation brillait dans ses yeux semi-fermés. Sa main suivit exactement le trajet qu'avait effectué celle de Minos. Il frôla les marques rougies sur sa gorge, son épaule, glissa vers sa poitrine sans même être conscient d'être sujet à une observation fascinée depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte mal refermée.

Malgré tout, ses doigts ne passèrent pas sur le mamelon mais le contournèrent. De même qu'ils ne se posèrent pas sur son sexe tendu et se contentèrent de reposer le long de son corps alors qu'il baissait la tête. Il n'était pas capable de se toucher comme Minos l'avait fait. Cela le répugnait. Ca et le fait qu'il n'en tirerait rien de profitable.

Se toucher, se donner du plaisir en solitaire… l'idée ne l'avait jamais convaincu. Et, même alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état bien excité malgré lui, il se refusait toujours à une telle chose.

Rune soupira, la tête basse. Les longues mèches blanches lui tombaient devant les yeux et il resta un court instant ainsi. Intérieurement, il espérait que le Griffon ait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. Il savait que ce dernier voulait le voir sans son masque d'impassibilité. C'était chose faite maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses dents se serrèrent, il retint un énième gémissement plaintif.

Encore ces images et ces sensations…

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Il secoua la tête et ramena sa main sur son front. Une douche glacée l'aiderait peut-être à se calmer… ? Même s'il n'y croyait pas, il ne vit rien d'autre à faire.

Le Balrog pénétra donc sans plus attendre dans la cabine de douche et le jet froid ne tarda pas à venir lui fouetter la peau.

–« Que cela cesse… »

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED ! :D<strong>

**(gardez les tomates pour la fin)**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà, voici **ENFIN** la seconde partie ! (déesse, que j'ai douillé pour la terminer ._."). Profitez bien, c'est, je crois, le premier yaoi avec lemon que je publie... J'espère que ça va vous plaire... et j'espère aussi ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes xP

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2<strong>

Minos ne se privait pas du spectacle.

Après son départ du tribunal, il était allé retrouver Eaque et Rhadamanthe chez ce dernier. Ils avaient bu et discuté un bon moment avant que l'idée de s'inviter chez son Balrog ne lui vienne en tête. Suite à son traitement durant les jugements, il se demandait si ce dernier avait trouvé l'occasion de satisfaire son désir ou s'il allait justement se mettre à la tâche. Et quoi de plus alléchant que la pensée de surprendre son adorable bras droit en pleine satisfaction personnelle ?

C'était donc pourquoi le juge d'Hadès s'était infiltré sans peine chez lui et l'y avait attendu un bon moment. Il avait même manqué de s'assoupir tellement le lit aux innombrables couettes était confortable. D'ailleurs, Rune était-il un frileux ? Son propre lit n'était pas autant garni.

Lorsque le maître des lieux était arrivé, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il ne s'était pas retenu d'afficher un air largement moqueur alors que celui-ci avait gagné la salle de bain d'un pas précipité.

Bref, pressé contre le battant de bois, Minos n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette scène étrange et envoutante. Il avait observé Rune. Il l'avait observé se dévêtir et s'en était passé la langue sur les lèvres – il était tellement attirant son petit Rune. Il l'avait ensuite observé devant sa glace. Il l'avait vu ce regard douloureux. Il avait vu ce dégout sur son expression abattue et, paradoxalement, ce plaisir qui visiblement ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

Cela l'avait à peine surprit de le voir se remémorer à la perfection le chemin de ses mains sur son corps. Ca l'avait même amusé… et flatté aussi.

En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir suspendre certaines caresses et contourner certaines zones – zones qu'il avait pourtant bien titillé d'une façon insistante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reproduit ses gestes à l'identique ?

Il voyait clairement que le procureur était toujours en proie à ces sensations qu'il était parvenu à faire naître en lui. Alors pourquoi celui-ci n'essayait pas d'en venir à bout comme le ferait n'importe quel homme ?

Minos le vit tourner le dos à son miroir pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche au rideau opaque.

Rebelote. Aucun toucher. Aucune caresse. Rien.

Il restait là, le visage relevé, le corps droit. Il le devinait à l'ombre qui lui apparaissait.

Un murmure.

D'abord surprit, il ferma les yeux comme pour mieux saisir ces quelques mots. Ils étaient las.

Puis, doucement, le Griffon sourit et, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses sourires carnassiers. Il venait juste de comprendre quelque chose qu'il aurait pourtant dû savoir : Le Balrog ne se donnerait pas du plaisir. Il était bien trop pur pour cela. Bien trop droit. C'était son subalterne après tout. Pas n'importe qui.

Il laissa échapper un soupir silencieux alors qu'il se décidait à pénétrer sans un bruit dans la salle de bain. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la grande glace dans laquelle s'était observé Rune. Puis il ramassa toujours dans le silence le plus complet la toge laissée à terre pour la reposer sur une commode. Seuls les bruitages de l'eau qui s'écoulait du jet se faisaient entendre. D'un côté, cela ne le surprenait pas. Rune ne supportait pas le bruit.

_Fidèle à toi-même, mon cher Rune_, s'amusa le Griffon avec un regard pétillant de malice en direction de la douche.

Après quoi, il l'imita et se dévêtit, faisant comme chez lui. Sa tenue gagna celle de son camarade et il s'avança à son tour vers la cabine occupée, sans gêne.

Sans un mot, il passa le rideau et son torse se colla aussitôt au dos du Balrog qui sursauta en sentant des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Jamais il n'avait dû sursauter autant en une journée tien.

Minos quant à lui commença à pester intérieurement contre les gouttes gelées qui lui tombaient dessus. Même la peau contre la sienne était frigorifiée !

–« Qu'est-ce que… ?! », s'exclama le maître des lieux avant de se stopper en voyant son visage au-dessus de son épaule. « S-seigneur Minos… ?! »

Il acquiesça avec un grognement. Par réflexe, il se collait davantage à son interlocuteur, à la recherche d'une quelconque source de chaleur.

–« Mon cher Rune, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu mettes l'eau à une température plus élevée. Crois-moi, ça sera bien préférable autant pour toi que pour moi ! »

Il sembla hésiter – et encore secoué – mais il obéit finalement comme à son habitude, tournant un robinet et, bientôt, la température grimpa autour d'eux, faisant soupirer le nouveau venu de bien-être et de soulagement. Contre lui, le Balrog frissonna avec un nouveau gémissement. Cette chaleur devait être insupportable pour lui au vu de la façon dont se gonflait son torse sous sa respiration hachée…

Et le sentir aussi proche devait également lui tourner bien la tête, lui qui luttait contre la douleur de son désir...

–« S-seigneur Minos… Pourquoi… ? »

L'interpellé le fit taire en rapprochant son dos de son torse dans un geste doux mais ferme. Il déposa un baiser innocent entre les omoplates offertes avant de laisser son front reposer contre la chevelure immaculée.

Aisément, il devinait la gêne et l'incompréhension sur le visage de son camarade. Son dos était bien trop droit et tendu pour être naturel.

Rune déglutit après quelques secondes et cela lui tira un petit rire.

–« Allons Rune, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état là… », souffla-t-il en faisant lentement glisser une main vers sa hampe de chair toujours bien dressée.

Surprit, le blandin glapit et chercha à se dégager.

Posément mais avec une nette fermeté, son supérieur le poussa contre la paroi carrelée, appuyant son corps contre celui tremblant de son subalterne. Il s'en mordit la lèvre de désir. Rune avait vraiment un corps magnifique et il dut se faire souffrance pour ne pas céder à son envie croissante de le faire sien de suite. Sa main regagna sa hanche.

L'eau désormais bien chaude continuait de ruisseler sur leur peau et le Griffon resta un instant le nez dans le rideau de cheveux humide, calmant ses propres ardeurs, avant de reprendre doucement :

–« Figure-toi que je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose que j'aurai dû savoir. »

Une de ses mains glissa sur son flanc dans une caresse presque irréelle procurée du bout des doigts. Le procureur, paniqué, frémit mais ne tenta pas de se dégager.

–« Te pousser à sortir de ton masque impassible est très attrayant. », continua-t-il à voix basse sur le ton de la confidence. « Tu es magnifique, Rune. Si désirable… »

Sa main remonta cette fois pour venir se poser sur la nuque encore rouge de baisers et de morsures. Toucher cette zone dû faire revivre le souvenir des sensations puisque son prisonnier frémit légèrement. Il ignora cette réaction tendancieuse et dirigea sa main pour la poser sur une joue qu'il devinait cramoisie. Sa peau était si douce sous ses doigts…

–« Si beau… »

Il se pencha pour venir approcher ses lèvres de son oreille et s'autorisa à souffler dessus. Comme espéré, le Balrog eut la même réaction, lui soutirant une moue joueuse mais aussi séduite de cette soumission. Malgré tout, celui-ci l'écoutait, même s'il était actuellement des plus embarrassé par sa position.

–« Tellement majestueux… »

Avec une tendresse surprenante, Minos déposa un baiser sur ce morceau de chair camouflé.

–« J'aurai dû savoir que tu ne te laisserais pas aller à… hm disons, des jeux solitaires. Tu es bien au-dessus de ça. »

Lentement, il se détacha de son vis-à-vis. La douceur de ses paroles et son recul permettaient de lui faire entendre qu'il ne tenterait rien. Il lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Patient. Il se délecta en silence de ce magnifique dos nu sur lequel ruisselaient les perles chaudes et s'efforça à ne pas lorgner plus bas que ses reins.

–« Regarde-moi, Rune. »

Minos prit délicatement sa main droite dans la sienne, la saisissant comme s'il s'agissait de porcelaine. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le brusquer. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Par une infime pression de ses doigts, il lui intima de se retourner. Certes, il appréciait voir ce corps pâle découvert mais il lui fallait tout de même se concentrer un minimum sur ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Et Rune obéit. Le regard parme se riva finalement à celui gris-violet. Dans ses yeux se lisaient la méfiance mais aussi la curiosité, l'embarras, l'hésitation… Tout un cocktail varié d'habitude remplacé par un voile d'indifférence. Ce regard complexe soutenait le sien malgré les rougeurs apparentes sur ces pommettes qui se tournaient peu à peu vers lui. Quelle que soit la situation, il parvenait toujours à soutenir son regard. Cela le fit sourire.

Les deux spectres restèrent un instant à se scruter de la sorte. L'un jaugeait l'autre du regard tandis que le second attendait la suite des faits avec une expression d'indifférence peu convaincante. Cela se devinait à cette lueur encore plus inhabituelle derrière ces flots de sensations variées : Du désir.

–« Sortons, nous allons vider d'eau chaude tous les enfers sinon. », dit finalement le Griffon en se détournant de lui.

L'expression sereine, le juge alla attraper une serviette qu'il noua distraitement autour de ses hanches et attendit que son cher bras-droit sorte pour venir l'entourer de son peignoir.

Si le geste le surprit, le Balrog n'en montra rien. A nouveau, même si quelques-unes de ses réactions trahissaient le désir qui le tiraillait toujours, il était parvenu à reprendre cet air détaché qui lui était si fidèle.

Il venait d'endosser son rôle de procureur. Docilement, il suivait les directives et l'écoutait avec patience et attention. C'était comme si leur échange de regards sous l'eau chaude avait su amener un petit quelque chose d'apaisant. Pour tous les deux. Alors que le Griffon avait mis de côté son naturel moqueur, Rune quant à lui, semblait moins gêné de sa présence – et de son état.

Mais le fond de son regard ne le trompait pas.

Il suivit son supérieur qui le guida jusqu'à… son bureau ?

Curieux, Rune le suivit et, sans le moindre mot, se laissa asseoir dans son riche fauteuil. Son regard se porta sur le petit miroir face à lui. De la sorte, il gardait le contact visuel avec son « invité » qui se trouvait tout juste derrière lui.

A travers la glace, Minos l'observait également. Son regard pétillait d'un sentiment que le Balrog ne parvenait à identifier clairement. Il n'arborait plus cet air affamé et franchement moqueur derrière le voile mouillé de sa chevelure aussi claire que la sienne. Que devait-il en penser ? C'était surprenant.

Deux mains blanches encore trempées vinrent se placer sur ses épaules et, dans des gestes lents, se mirent à les masser avec précaution.

Il tressaillit.

–« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, seigneur Minos… ? », l'interrogea-t-il tout bas, le regard finalement dans le vague. « J'avoue ne plus comprendre… »

Un son léger lui parvint. Un petit rire étouffé, rien de déplaisant.

–« Je pensais savoir, moi aussi. Il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux perdus. », s'amusa tranquillement le Griffon.

Un petit silence s'installa.

Il poursuivait son massage sans rien ajouter. Rune ne perdait rien de cette expression paisible sur ses traits fins. Elle le surprenait mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Loin de là. En fait, il aimait bien voir ses lèvres ainsi étirées sans être provocantes.

Il soupira, baissant les yeux l'espace d'un court instant en réprimant de nouveaux frissons.

–« Est-ce… inquiétant ? »

–« Quoi donc ? »

–« Ces… incertitudes… »

–« Est-ce que tu penses devoir t'inquiéter ? », lui demanda-t-il en retour sereinement.

Il réfléchit.

Puis il secoua négativement la tête, finalement serein et résolu :

–« Non. J'ai confiance, seigneur Minos. »

La réponse lui plut.

–« Bien… »

Avec toujours cette même lenteur soyeuse et ô combien tentatrice, l'une des mains du juge quitta son perchoir pour revenir glisser à travers les pans secs du peignoir. L'extrémité de ses doigts se posa sur une clavicule puis, calmement, firent le trajet vers son torse. De la même façon que durant l'après-midi. Il le touchait avec délicatesse, guettant la moindre réaction négative.

Mais le seul geste qu'effectua le Balrog fut de lever à son tour une main – certes hésitante-, pour la poser avec délicatesse sur la sienne, suivant avec lui les délicats et délectables tracés sur son épiderme.

Lorsque sa main descendit ensuite effleurer sa poitrine pour la titiller de façon joueuse, l'autre par-dessus, Rune eut un délicieux soupir.

Lorsqu'elle reprit sa route, traçant au passage les abdominaux blancs, le regard parme capta celui gris-violet pour ne plus s'en détacher.

Les arabesques étaient de retour dans sa nuque. Distraites mais tendres. Comme un léger massage hésitant.

Minos s'abreuvait de la parfaite docilité de son comparse. Son calme actuel, le désir qu'il voyait toujours plus apparaitre au fond de ses pupilles, sa beauté efféminé, sa main sur la sienne, la chaleur de sa peau… Voir le Balrog s'abandonner à lui de la sorte était bien plus attrayant que chercher à le surprendre. Quoique… Disons plutôt que le résultat en était différent et, s'il aimait le gêner, il aimait également que ce dernier se montre aussi passif sous ses gestes. C'était bien plus plaisant que le voir refuser ses caresses.

Les deux mains continuèrent leur lente descente. Chaque effleurement semblait être une douce torture. Rune frémissait avec délice. Sa main sur la sienne s'y agrippait un peu plus, légèrement tremblante, ses doigts s'entrecroisant aux siens au fil de l'avancée.

Rapprochant son visage du sien en appuyant son torse au dossier du fauteuil, le Griffon vint embrasser une oreille. Puis il déposa un second baiser sur son lobe. Et un autre. Ensuite, alors que la main terminait bientôt son chemin vers la virilité de son cher Balrog, ses dents se refermèrent sur le morceau de chair, de même que sa paume sur sa hampe de chair.

Rune poussa un gémissement de plaisir et ses yeux de parme s'embrumèrent. Le Griffon en rougit tant cette vision du reflet de son subalterne était érotique.

La prise sur sa main se resserra encore alors qu'il effectuait un lent mouvement de va et vient sur sa capture. Il surprit également l'autre main de son subordonné venir chercher celle qui lui massait encore la nuque. Les doigts fins emprisonnèrent les siens dans un geste tendre qui ne cessait de l'étonner.

Certes, il n'était pas un modèle de brutalité et n'était pas davantage un de ces spectres bodybuildés et écervelés – et heureusement ! Toutefois, malgré cela, le Balrog n'était habituellement pas non plus un modèle question tactile. Pourtant, ses touchers étaient tellement agréables… Ca le rendait fier d'être très certainement la seule personne à avoir le privilège d'un tel touché sensuel.

Le visage rougi de plaisir bascula en arrière, dévoilant au miroir une gorge souillée de marques rosées ainsi qu'une pomme d'Adam seyante. Difficile de résister à l'envi de la dévorer pleinement.

Décidément, Rune allait le rendre dingue.

–« Seigneur Minos… »

Complètement dingue.

Il ne réagit que lorsque quelque chose de chaud se posa sur sa joue. Une paume. Le Griffon oublia le simple reflet du miroir et porta son attention directement sur sa délicieuse victime, délaissant le morceau de chair qu'il suçotait. Mais il ne stoppa pas ses caresses le long de sa virilité imposante.

Haletant sous ses douces attentions, les pupilles brillantes d'un plaisir imposant liées aux siennes, les lèvres aussi tremblantes que le reste de son corps, ce cœur qui semblait battre partout à la fois… le Balrog actuellement n'avait plus rien de ce procureur inaccessible et blasé. Il était l'incarnation de la luxure aux yeux de son supérieur et tout son être semblait crier au vice. Son propre bas-ventre se faisait douloureux à cette parfaite vision de l'érotisme.

La gorge sèche, il déglutit.

–« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Rune… »

Les paupières de celui-ci papillonnèrent lentement sur son regard de parme.

–« J'en ai envie, moi aussi, seigneur… », souffla-t-il en retour avec de doux frémissements.

La main du juge placée dans sa nuque remonta le long de sa peau en suivant et effleurant ce cou appétissant et s'arrêta contre la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Ce fut Rune qui prit la courageuse et étonnante initiative d'approcher son visage du sien. Et c'est Minos qui réduisit le reste de distance les séparant. Pour la première fois, leurs lèvres se découvrirent. Le juge menait leur échange, sa bouche engloutissant celle de son subordonné. Sa langue affamée vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle et lui dicta le balai à suivre.

Le Balrog cru défaillir tant le baiser devenait enivrant. Cette langue qui taquinait la sienne et qui tournoyait dans sa bouche, ce souffle brûlant qu'ils partageaient, cette peau humide et chaude qui le caressait, cette poigne lente mais délicieusement ferme sur sa hampe de chair qui lui enflammait les reins… tout cela…

Haletant, il dévia ses lèvres, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Sa tête lui tournait tant son supérieur lui faisait du bien et ce dernier plongea en retour dans sa gorge offerte, la parsemant de milles baisers volatiles mais efficaces. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que son cou se faisait plaisamment et tortueusement mordiller.

Ainsi perdu dans son plaisir et son manque de souffle, il ne remarqua pas comment ils se retrouvèrent étalés sur son lit, Minos par-dessus, l'écrasant avec plaisir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils étaient à nouveau en train de s'embrasser passionnément et que les mains du Griffon cherchait à découvrir la moindre parcelle de peau – peau qui lui semblait maintenant faite de braises ardentes.

La serviette de Minos avait dû chuter pendant leur petite séance de massage sur le fauteuil. Mais cela n'était plus qu'un détail sans importance. En fait, il avait besoin de ce contact peau-à-peau.

Le Balrog avait noué ses bras autour de la nuque de son futur amant et il subissait avec délice son châtiment. Tant pis pour son masque impassible, jamais il n'avait autant désiré son supérieur et il ne souhaitait plus que s'offrir à lui.

Après tout, lui seul était capable de le mettre dans un tel état.

–« Je te veux, Rune… », murmurait-t-il lascivement dans son oreille. « Laisse-moi te faire mien… »

Sa tête se rejeta en arrière sur les couettes alors que la virilité de ce dernier venait se frotter à la sienne. Il gémit une énième fois mais le son fut capturé, englouti par la bouche avide du Griffon. Il ne put que répondre à ce nouvel échange, incapable d'y résister, ni-même de retenir les sons qui s'échappaient toujours plus de sa gorge.

Peu à peu, les caresses s'enhardissaient. L'ambiance s'emplissait de soupirs, de murmures passionnés, de grognements rauques, de froissements de tissus, de gémissements non contenus et de baisers ronronnant alors que la chaleur emplissait les lieux.

Rune désirait désormais ardemment le corps si parfait de son supérieur. Il n'attendait plus que cela. Les mots qu'il lui soufflait étaient si plaisants, si doux… Sa seule envie était de s'offrir à lui. Au diable son image impassible.

Inlassablement, il s'était mis à soupirer le prénom de son supérieur. Ses doigts ne pouvaient plus se passer de cette peau immaculée. Les longs cheveux du Griffon lui tombaient sur le torse et s'emmêlaient à la perfection avec les siens. Quant à ses yeux… ses pupilles grises-violacées brillaient d'un voile brumeux de plaisir. Jamais ils ne se détournaient de lui. S'il ne le regardait pas droit dans les yeux, c'était son corps qu'il observait d'une façon qui ne manquait pas de le faire frissonner. Il semblait d'un calme olympien lorsqu'il le scrutait mais, de toute sa longue existence, jamais le Balrog n'avait vu une telle expression de désir et de possession.

Lorsque Minos le mordait, cela marquait son passage sur son épiderme délicat. Son territoire.

D'ordinaire, une telle marque avide le dégouterait.

Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Présentement, il adorait cela. La moindre attention de son supérieur était une exquise torture et il ne pouvait que se résoudre au rôle de jouet entre ses mains expertes.

Certains pourraient penser cela dégradant.

Ce n'était pas son cas.

Minos était le marionnettiste des enfers. Ses pouvoirs démoniaques le rendaient terrifiant. Avec eux, il était capable de plier n'importe qui à la moindre de ses exigences. Avec eux, il pouvait faire faire ce qu'il désirait à ses victimes, qu'il s'agisse de tortures ou d'actes non désirés. Il pouvait aussi bien leur briser les membres que faire en sorte que sa cible se caresse d'elle-même sous son attention moqueuse.

Hors, Minos ne le contrôlait pas. Enfin, si. Mais il n'avait pas usé de ses capacités terrifiantes sur lui et ça, c'était un détail crucial que son subordonné avait vite comprit. Il avait eu le choix. Il aurait pu fuir ses dangereuses caresses que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient au tribunal ou maintenant. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était resté.

Pourquoi ?

S'il décidait de rester sur sa mauvaise foi, il pouvait prétexter le désir bien important qu'avait fait naître le Griffon à ses premières caresses. Après tout, jamais on n'avait osé le toucher de la sorte.

Mais il n'était pas du genre à mentir. Dans ce cas de figure, il pouvait admettre non sans rougir que les gestes ne lui avaient pas totalement déplu... mais ce qui l'avait vraiment décidé c'était ces yeux clairs pleins d'attention rivés sur lui. Rien que lui. Pour une fois, Minos n'avait regardé que lui, n'avait prêté attention à rien d'autre que lui malgré la présence des âmes à juger et était allé jusqu'à le trouver dans ses propres quartiers pour lui souffler des compliments déstabilisants mais terriblement tendres à ses oreilles.

Il s'accrochait donc à cet instant, bien que l'hypothèse angoissante qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un rêve le hantait méchamment. Soit ça, soit un instant fugace, éphémère qui resterait unique en son genre.

Mâchoire crispée, le spectre du Balrog essayait de ne plus penser.

Alors que le juge faisait glisser une langue mutine sur ses mamelons, il ramena son avant-bras pour masquer les larmes honteuses qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Quel idiot il faisait. Il était un adulte, un spectre au service d'Hadès ! Comment pouvait-il ressentir la moindre déception ou peine – qu'importe le nom de ce sentiment ridicule !- pour de pareilles futilités ?!

Futilité ? Ca ne l'était pas vraiment de son point de vue, là était sans doute le problème…

Occupé à réprimer les picotements des larmes, Rune ne remarqua pas tout de suite la fin des caresses humides sur son torse.

–« Rune. Regarde-moi. »

Il sursauta.

Avec hésitation, il leva lentement le bras. Assit sur ses hanches dans le plus simple appareil, Minos le toisait. Il déglutit sous ce regard de braise qui semblait le sonder et lire ses pensées intimes mais il n'essaya pas de s'en soustraire, comme captivé.

De la sorte, il senti plus qu'il ne remarqua les mains qui s'étaient saisies des siennes et le laissa docilement les poser de part et d'autre de son visages sur les couettes moelleuses. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus de lui. La caresse de son membre contre le sien était agréablement douloureuse mais il tâcha de ne rien en montrer – enfin autant que possible- en se focalisant sur l'expression étrange de son supérieur.

Le souffle de braise du Griffon se mêla au sien et ses yeux s'ouvrirent franchement de surprise lorsqu'il vint murmurer six petits mots au creux de son oreille.

–« Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

Il hoqueta.

La phrase résonna longuement dans sa tête alors qu'il voyait son supérieur attendre une réaction avec une expression posée qui n'était démentit que par sa virilité fortement tendue. Ce n'était nullement une déclaration avec les trois fameux mots que partageaient les couples, mais cette phrase le rassura de par sa simplicité. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

Tremblant, se dressant sur ses coudes de façon maladroite, tendant le cou, il vint cueillir les lèvres du Griffon dans un baiser désespérément amoureux.

_Amoureux… ?_

–« M'appartiens-tu, Rune ? M'es-tu exclusif ? »

Sous cette expression si sérieuse, il opina une fois encore d'un timide hochement de tête. Une main glissa le long de sa joue, et un pouce vint caresser sa lèvre avec une tendresse déconcertante.

–« Je veux t'entendre le dire. », le contra-t-il doucement dans un murmure patient. « Dis-moi que tu n'es qu'à moi. A moi, et à moi seul. Dis-moi qu'aucun autre n'aura la permission de te toucher. Que personne d'autre n'aura le plaisir de t'entendre gémir de plaisir. Que tu n'en regarderas pas d'autres comme je te regarde. »

Son visage s'empourpra délicieusement. Ses paroles aussi surprenantes que sensuelles ravivèrent ce feu inassouvi que lui seul savait allumer en lui. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se desserrent enfin :

–« Je… n'appartiens qu'à vous, seigneur Minos. A vous et à vous seul… »

Satisfait, celui-ci scella cette promesse d'un baiser passionné.

Puis les caresses reprirent, beaucoup plus appuyées et plus poussées. Moins expérimenté que son supérieur, Rune tentait toutefois de lui rendre ses gestes. Sa timidité et son manque d'expérience rendait ses actions plus excitantes du point de vue de son amant mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps au Griffon de décider d'accélérer enfin les choses et, descendant le long de ce corps fins, sa bouche vint trouver son membre tendu pour la caresser longuement de sa langue joueuse. Le Balrog en sursauta presque et s'en cacha le visage de nouveau sous son bras alors que la bouche se mettait à effectuer des mouvements de va et vient.

Avec tout le désir accumulé depuis le début de ce « jeu », de ses caresses charnelles, il ne tint pas longtemps avant de se sentir proche de la jouissance. Sa respiration était hachée, difficile, son corps toujours plus chaud était couvert de sueur, et il lui était désormais impossible de retenir le moindre son et il osa relever légèrement son bras pour voir d'un œil brumeux le visage de Minos. Il en rougit et ses paupières se refermèrent sous le supplice.

–« S-seigneur M-Minosss… », tenta-t-il, le souffle court. « J-je vais… Aah… »

Bien qu'il l'ait entendu, ce dernier n'avait pas cessé, au contraire. Il avait deviné que son adorable subalterne ne tenait plus et avait volontairement rendu son jeu plus… libérateur. Alors que ses lèvres continuaient à pomper avidement cette hampe de chair pulsante, ses mains s'étaient mises tout d'abord à caresser son ventre, puis ses cuisses fermes, leur intérieur sensible, s'étaient attardées sur ses bourses d'une manière qui lui arracha un énième gémissement, avant de se glisser proche de son intimité inviolée.

L'intrusion qui ne tarda pas à suivre fut de trop. Dans un râle étouffé, sa bouche et ses dents pressés contre sa propre peau pour retenir un minimum ses cris, Rune se libéra, sous le regard fasciné du Griffon, spectateur intime de cette vision parfaitement érotique. Il s'en pourlécha les lèvres, recueillant en même temps les restes de jouissance apparents sur sa peau, et ne se retint pas de laver de la sorte le membre encore gonflé, s'attirant les tremblements de sa délicieuse victime.

Minos lev un instant les yeux sur la figure rougie de son subalterne. Il le trouvait parfait. Trop parfait pour qu'il puisse se retenir plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de le posséder, de le faire sien en scellant, cette fois par des gestes, leur promesse.

Ses lents mouvements dans son intimité reprirent, arrachant des sons torturés à son adorable procureur. Il sourit.

Peu à peu, le désir de ce dernier se réanima et le juge profita de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui cherchaient de l'air pour l'embrasser langoureusement, se couchant sur ce dernier. Ils frissonnèrent délicieusement sous la chaleur dégagée par leurs deux corps.

La virilité tendue du Griffon finie par se présenter à la place de ses doigts. Lorsque le membre de celui-ci s'était présenté contre son intimité, il en avait frémit de désir et d'impatience – et un peu d'appréhension. Lorsque, avec lenteur, il s'était mis à le pénétrer durant un de leur long échange langoureux et passionné qui étouffait leurs gémissements, son corps s'était arqué de lui-même pour lui permettre un meilleur accès et ses jambes s'étaient enroulées d'elles-mêmes autour de ce corps aussi blanc et ardent que le sien.

Puis, toujours de cette lenteur tentatrice, leurs corps avaient commencé à onduler, les soupirs à se faire entendre et les geignements de plaisirs passaient parfois la barrière de leurs lèvres pressées.

Ce fut tout d'abord douloureux pour Rune mais son supérieur ne tarda pas à le faire trembler d'envie plutôt que de souffrance.

Les mouvements lascifs se faisaient plus rapides et appuyés à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Les râles rauques s'échangeaient avec les caresses et les baisers. Ils s'embrassaient tantôt sur la bouche, tantôt sur un morceau de peau qu'ils repéraient. Leurs mains se perdaient, découvrant sans cesse le corps de l'autre avec avidité et possession, semblant chercher un moyen de ressentir davantage son partenaire.

Rune n'avait jamais connu pareil sentiment de désir. Il désirait tout de Minos. Il voulait à la fois être sien et le posséder, être soumit par ce dernier mas également le rendre dépendant de lui, être caressé et le toucher en retour… C'était si bon de s'abandonner ainsi à la luxure, à Minos. Si libérateur.

Ils ne surent combien de temps leur étreinte charnelle et possessive dura. Un bon moment sans doute.

Lorsque Rune se libéra une seconde fois dans un gémissement alléchant, le Griffon le suivit presque aussitôt, aidé par les tressaillements de ce corps pâle couverts de sueurs. Il se laissa glisser sur son amant, tout aussi haletant et l'esprit embrumé que lui. Il le regarda s'assoupir doucement et il s'endormit presque ensuite, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

#

Rune ouvrit les yeux.

Par habitude, il remua plus ou moins sous les couettes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir rabattu et un grognement endormi lui échappa : son corps lui faisait un mal de chien.

–« Eh bien, quel chaleureux accueil. », se moqua tranquillement une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il piqua un fard discret en se remémorant les évènements de la veille, prit sur lui pour se redresser et se tourna pour faire face à son juge. Juge qui était déjà bien éveillé et l'observait avec calme, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

–« Seigneur Minos.. », le salua-t-il platement, tâte baissée en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

Celui-ci eut un rire léger et repoussa le procureur sur les oreillers.

–« Bien dormi ? »

Le sens caché était bien sûr « pas trop mal ? » et l'interpellé le comprit tout de suite. Il acquiesça toutefois d'un simple signe de tête et son regard se détourna du juge.

Des mains se mirent à courir sur son dos, le caressant plus qu'elles ne le chatouillaient et il se laissa soupirer.

Ce petit instant paisible dura plusieurs minutes. Peut-être une quinzaine ou une vingtaine. Il n'en savait rien. Tous les deux savouraient pleinement le silence dans une ambiance sereine reposante. Rune nota d'ailleurs que le Griffon avait choisi de rester guetter son réveil plutôt que les envoyer au tribunal pour reprendre les jugements.

Si habituellement le travail était sacré pour lui, cet instant l'était bien plus et il garda le silence sur le fait qu'ils devaient sans doute être en retard. Encore juste quelques minutes et il lui ferait part de ses inquiétudes. Justes quelques agréables minutes...

–« Malheureusement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Rune... », brisa ce dernier.

Le murmure qui vint lui caresser la nuque le fit trembler. De peur cette fois. Qu'avait-il donc à lui dire de déplaisant… ?

Machinalement, ses doigts se serrèrent sur la couette qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris en main. Son dos se raidit mais Minos continua ses douces caresses, comprenant qu'il devait avoir désormais toute son attention. Avec un rictus joueur au bord des lèvres, il s'abaissa pour venir lui souffler au creux de l'oreille :

–« Je crois que je ne suis pas près de me lasser de toi. »

Et le Balrog sembla se libérer d'un poids alors que des lèvres fraîches – qui le firent frissonner – prenaient chaudement d'assaut sa nuque qu'il avait découverte du voile de ses cheveux d'argent.

Courageusement, il trouva la force de se redresser à nouveau sur un coude et tourna son regard gris innocent vers celui de son amant.

–« Pardonnez-moi, seigneur Minos. », commença-t-il avec hésitation. « Mais… je ne parviens pas à voir le côté négatif à cette nouvelle… »

Puis il se laissa rougir alors que l'expression du juge se faisait satisfaite, souriante.

–« Tant mieux parce que moi non plus. », minauda-t-il en venant s'emparer, cette fois, de ses lèvres tentatrices.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent s'éternisa, tous les deux oubliant – ou plutôt oublièrent volontairement- le tribunal qui les attendait. Pour l'heure, ils avaient des choses bien plus intéressantes à partager.

–« Et si nous allions finir ce que nous avions commencé sous la douche, hmmm… ? »

Et Rune de souffler lascivement, le regard brillant :

–« Tout ce que vous voudrez, seigneur Minos. »

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

\o/ Vous pouvez lancer les tomates \o/


End file.
